Of Fins And Feet
by Daughter-of-the-Dragon
Summary: A Little Mermaid based stroy with quite a few strange twists
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm new at mermaids-I was inspired by my fellow mermaid-fanfic writers -YA'LL ROX MY SOX!  
  
Of Fins And Feet  
  
Prologue: Amber  
  
In an undersea Kingdom, called Coral, lived a princess. In fact, she was one of 5 Great-Great-Great granddaughters of King Trident, the Ruler of the Seven seas. More importantly, she was the youngest. There was Shimmer; she has long silver-blue sparkling hair, and sparkling silver-blue eyes, a silver-blue sparkly fin, and silver blue seashells. She was the eldest at 12. Next was Aqua, she has aqua-colored hair, eyes, fins, and seashells. She was 11, and then came Coral; she had red hair-always pulled away, red eyes, red shells, and a red fin. She was 10. Next in line was Flame, she was 9, she has orange-red hair like fire, her eyes were flames themselves, and her fin was random red and orange scales-her seashells faded from bright orange-to light orange-to light red-to bright red. At last came Amber. Amber was everyone's favorite. Only because she was sweet, and her name had NOTHING to do with her appearance. She has long maroon hair. The tints of other shades of reds noticeable in the shinning of the sun, her eyes were a beautiful lavender, shinning like the night's stars, she was beautiful-as were the other-but there always seemed to be some sort of glow around her. She was only 8. Her tail was maroon, and her seashells were light lavender. She was the adventurer, the innocent one who had many peasant friends. Many said she reminded them of her Great-great- grandmother, Ariel. Which was an honor to her. One reason was her friend, Guppy, a great great grandson to Flounder-her great-great-grandmother's friend. And they were friends with Squawk, a great-great granddaughter to the seagull, Scuttle. She also had the 'enjoyment' of being fallowed around by Sebastian's Great-great grandson, Luke.  
  
Our parents in this story are Queen Lydia; she has maroon shimmering hair with aqua blue eyes. Her fin was a coral-red and her seashells of red. King Claudius, he has white hair, and resembled King Triton more than most thought.  
  
Our story begins with a tragic accident, an evil sea-witch, and a run-away mermaid.  
  
***  
  
Amber swam around the corals looking for Guppy. She her water swish from above her and dove into a small gap between the coral reef.  
  
"AMBER! HEEEEEELLLLPPPP!" Guppy hollered.  
  
"Amber, girl, you need to slow down." Luke said in his deep, Jamaican accent.  
  
"Sorry!" Amber said turning around. She giggled pulling guppy from the gap, and patting Luke's head.  
  
"L-let's go to the t-treasure place!" Guppy stuttered. Amber grinned, picking Luke up and swimming towards the cavern where her great great grandmamma, Ariel, had started a collection of whatcha-ma-call-its, and zing-zangs, Guppy fallowing her.  
  
"Isn't this place wonderful? I love it here, so.so.lively." Amber said twirling around.  
  
"Y-Yeah Amber.. I-it's really n-nice." Guppy stuttered. Luke sniffled.  
  
"Well, you might as well practice your song for tonight's ball." Luke said. Amber picked up a harp, humming slightly. Then she began to play. Her fingers gliding over the harp's strings.  
  
"Of Pixies and Fairies, Of Trolls and Dwarfs, Of Princes and Knights, And Unicorns, All are make believe, Because none live under the sea.  
  
Of Fireflies and dragons, Of demons and black lagoons, Of princesses with two fins, Instead of one like me and you, They're all imaginary, Can't you see their make believe?  
  
They may not live under the sea, Here with me, But if I shut my eyes, And dream. Dream. Dream. Then maybe, Just maybe, They're not so make believe.  
  
Just for once, In my lifetime, It's not.so.make.believe." Amber finished singing the sweet song and finished by doing a short scale that slowed the rhythm of the song to a stop. She grinned.  
  
"By my stars child, you sound like your great-great-grandmamma Ariel." Luke said. Amber Blushed.  
  
"AMBER!" Coral's voice shrieked.  
  
"AMBER!!! AMBER!" came the Chorus of Flame and Shimmer.  
  
"AMBER!" Aqua shouted. Amber raced out of the cave to her sisters Luke and Guppy fallowing closely behind.  
  
"WHAT?" Amber demanded.  
  
"Mama.she.she's gone." Aqua said threw tears. Flame's eyes were blazing. Shimmer's shimmering eyes lost the shimmer. And Coral was pale and death-like looking.  
  
"Papa?" Amber raced to her papa's arms. "Papa I don't understand."  
  
"Your mama, she's lost at sea, she was ill from an oil spill. I'm so sorry sweetie. She was trying to help the whales. I'm so sorry." Amber pulled away, and her eyes were lifeless. Not a tear shed from them. She was the closest with their mama.  
  
"Papa.I want my mama."Amber said. She sighed swimming into the Coral place and into her mama's favorite room lying on the rug where they had laid so many times before with her.  
  
*** 4 Years Later. (A/N: Shimmer's 16, Aqua's 15, Coral's 14, Flame's 13, Amber's 12)  
  
Amber, once again laid on the rug. Her Papa was getting remarried. But that's not the main issue. The problem was, the bride-to-be was a SEA- WITCH! Ok, so she has a pink fin and pretty blonde hair and baby blue eyes, she's FLAWLESS, but her eyes have an evil glint in them. It's beyond oblivious. Besides, she didn't like her step mom to be very much. Her name is Venus. PLEASE! Besides, all of her sisters ADORED her. YUCK!  
  
"Amber?" came a semi-squeaky & semi-deep voice.  
  
"Guppy.what now? My life is OVER!" She sighed.  
  
"Amber, darling." Came a syrupy voice. Venus.  
  
"Great..WHAT!?" Amber hollered.  
  
"Come her sweetie." She cooed.  
  
"'Sweetie'.. I'll 'sweetie her'." Amber muttered. "COMING!" Amber said goodbye to Guppy and swam to her step-mom's room.  
  
"Yes?" Amber asked. Venus turned. Her seashells had been replaced with diamond-covered aqua colored shells; her fin had a shear diamond- imbedded cloth over her pink fins and her blonde hair had been piled atop her head with diamonds set it in.  
  
"Come her-I must get you ready, my matron-of-honor." She pulled Amber into a chair and pulled her maroon hair into an elegant-but messy bun putting Ambers into it. She added amber earrings, necklaces, amber shells, and her mother's amber ring. Amber felt tears fill her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.  
  
"Amber honey? Are you going to be alright?" Her voice was worried, probably more worried about my face being red from crying.  
  
"I haven't cried in over 4 years, and I won't today because the day I cry, you won't be the reason." Amber replied getting up.  
  
***  
  
Amber sat at the reception table. Waiting for her turn to sing.  
  
"And now, the beautiful vocals of Princess Amber." someone said. Amber got up taking her harp and sitting down.  
  
"I'm still here, Waiting for you, To come and rescue me, Can't you see, I'm lonely, All I want is to be free.  
  
To walk along the shore, With you beside me, To feel the sand and more, Walking with you, Is a dream come true.  
  
So come and save me, Rescue me, Be my hero, Set me free, To walk alone the sandy shore, With you.by.my.side." Amber strokes the last few notes and stopped. Every stared at her. Then the whole crowd cheered. Well, everyone but the Queen. She glared, Amber had not sung since that tragic day so many years ago. And everyone knows Jealously is the world's most dangerous fuel, especially when it's the fuel of an evil witch.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ A/N: HEY! 7 ½ pages long! WOOT-WOOT! YAY! Ok. So I type a lot. Any guesses what'll happen next? BTW-I AM HAVING A CONTEST-I NEED A PRINCE-A UNIQUE NAME. THE FALLOWING HAS BEEN USED. 1-DAVID 2-BRYANT 3-JEREMY 4-JOHN THE WINNER WILL GET TO STAR AS ONE OF THE FALLOWING 1-A MAID 2-A LADY/DUTCHESS 3-A MERMAID 4-OTHER Please TRY!!! REVIEW WHILE YOU'RE DOWN HERE (  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V 


	2. Fins For Feet

A/N: I HAVEN'T DECIDED ON A NAME! PLEASE ENTER MY CONTEST BY REVIEWING/VOTING! BTW! Look out for the fallowing bands: Eightfold : and : Truth left Standing: BOTH ROX MY SOX! Their websites rock-I'll post them later-when I GET reviews!!!  
  
Of Fins And Feet  
  
Chapter One: Fins For Feet 8 years later (A/N: Shimmer's 20, Aqua's 19, Coral's 18, Flame's 17, Amber's 16)  
  
Amber had enough. Her step-mama was evil. Her papa was always away, and no one ever asked her to sing because while papa had been away, step-mama had forbidden her to sing. Amber sighed. She had decided on running away. She hadn't told Luke-he'd tell her papa, she didn't tell Guppy, he'd freak up, but she needed to talk to her friend, Squawk, to find out where the sea enchantress, Riana, lived. She'd get feet for fins.  
  
"That's everything." she still wore the ring. Amber sighed & left the Coral Castle, turning around and sighing giving her sister and papa a silent good-bye. And then raced to the Seagull's rock.  
  
"SQUAWK!!!" She said pulling herself onto the rock. A pretty seagull came over.  
  
"AMBER! Hey! What's up? What do you want? What do you need? Can I help you? How are you? How's coral? And shimmer-is she married yet? I heard the news about Prince Finn. So."  
  
"Squawk slow down. Shimmer is to wed soon to Finn, but I need you to show me to the enchantresses cavern. PLEASE!"  
  
"Sure, Amber, you just fallow me." Squawk took off flying. Amber fallowed her keeping above the water-her head only.  
  
***  
  
"AMBER!" Riana said. "IT HAS BEEN YEARS!"  
  
"Hey Riana." Amber said. "I must ask you a favor."  
  
"Anything at all sweetie."  
  
"Take my fins, and give me feet?"  
  
"All right then, but, you must understand this will last only one month, you must come back on every full moon." Amber nodded.  
  
"Ok." Riana started to mix potions.  
  
"Powers of the lands, Powers of the Seas, Take these fins and replace them with feet!" she said making Amber drink the liquid.  
  
"Riana.?" The all was black.  
  
***  
  
Amber woke up and realized that she was lying on a beach, it was early- evening and the sun was setting, and she was wearing a white silk dress. She sat up slowly.  
  
"AMBER!" Guppy hollered. Amber got up & fell back down looking at her legs giggling.  
  
"GUPPY! Look!" she lifted her feet.  
  
"Yes I know, Luke knows, and Squawk knows-but there's a catch-your looks. You have maroon hair, lavender eyes, and you look like a shipwrecked person- you must NOT tell ANYINE of you're home. No one may know."  
  
"Alright." Amber stood up slowly. The white dress billowed in the breeze. She walked down the shore. She smiled and sang, something she hadn't down for over 4 years.  
  
"Look at me, Standing here, Waiting for you, To come and save me, Walking along these shores, All alone, With no one here, And no home.. But I'm free, From the sea, Just looking out for you, You'll see, Now that I'm free, Waiting for you, To come and save.me."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile walking the shores near by  
  
A boy stopped dead in his tracks. There was and enchanting voice, almost like a fairy tail's Siren's song, the ones that captured their victim's mind. He walked towards it and hid behind a rock.  
  
"Wow.." There was an unreal maiden before him singing this lovely ballad. Her voice drowned him. Her long maroon hair flowing behind her in the wind, her eyes hidden by wisps that stayed in her face. Her dress billowed out behind her. She was an angel from god himself.  
  
"Guppy.? Oh well .he left like all the others. My sisters, my mama, my papa.all were under that witch's spell. Now I'm alone, lost, and shipwrecked." The maiden said to the sea. Next there were splashes. He looked at the vast ocean, not seeing anything. The maiden sighed and continued to walk, but stumbled and laid still.  
  
"I HATE having legs, such a bother!" she said threw clenched teeth, she got up on wobbly legs and let out a high scream.  
  
"MATT! COME HERE BOY!" A large tan collie ran towards him past the maiden. She turned looking at him with large eyes, and then fainted.  
  
"MATT! Look at what you did!" he exclaimed, running to the maiden and picking her up.  
  
"Wow.. She's beautiful." Then he walked back around the way he came into this cove, he walked up to the castle.  
  
"I hope my masters don't mind me helping her.."  
  
A/N:HEHEHE! The plot thickens! MUHAHAHAHAHA~I never said what's gonna happen, but who is this mysterious boy? What masters? And WHAT HAPPENED TO GUPPY!? Review with a name for our Prince, or our boy, and you'll be put in my story-if u wanna be-and you'll win. But REVIEW! XO~KRIS~XO 


	3. Acquaintances

A/N: SORRY! I'm a horrible person for not updating. I have taken my Reviewers seriously and I'm gonna mix it up-tryst me this is one crazy plot line... THANKS TO: Greeneyes616- I'll use the name 'Spencer' for the Prince's younger brother. THANKS!  
  
Snazy Piranha- I'll use the names of your mermaids for future reference and I like the 'old chambermaid' name Martha. THANKS!  
  
And a special THANKS to my little sisters-they helped me pick out a name for out mysterious servant boy.  
  
A THANKS to all my other AwEsOmE reviewers!  
  
BYE! KEEP REVIEWING!  
  
Of Fins And Feet  
  
Chapter Two: Acquaintances  
  
Softness. Amber reluctantly opened her eyes. She sat up quickly instantly regretting it as her head began to pound as if the waves where slamming her into the reefs over and over again. She lay back down and inhaled deeply. Her eyes snapped open as she realized she wasn't in her room. She wasn't in water. She was on land in an elegant room. She sat up as the pounding ceased and looked around the room. The room was in shades of blue and the walls at the realistic look of the ocean with the colors entwining but not clashing. The bed she was in was a HUGE four- poster bed; the sheets were as smooth as the ocean's claming waters after sunning on Mermaid Isle all day. They were like water themselves, only solid. The bed had a canopy of blue material-it had a design on it-in fact that's all it was. She cautiously got up standing on her still wobbly legs and touched it. It was soft, yet coarse but beautiful-like coral. Just then an elderly chambermaid walked it startling Amber so much she fell back on the bed.  
  
"Hello Hun. How are you feeling? I must say the mistress went well out of her way to make sure you were all right. You're a lucky one; That River had found a lovely gal like you and not some old pervert. You are truly lucky," The old chambermaid said quickly. Amber sat up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, pardon me miss, I'm Martha, your chambermaid. And what's your name sweets?" Martha said slower.  
  
"Amber... Thank you miss Martha... where am I?" Amber said slowly looking around.  
  
"At the Paul Palace. This is King Paul's summer home. They're waiting in a audience chamber. Come, let's get you washed up."  
  
Amber was scrubbed clean from the ocean grim and sand until her ivory skin glowed. Her brilliant lavender eyes glowed against her maroon hair in contrast. She was dressed in a pink-lavender dress made of 'silk' as Martha called it-her sheets where 'silk' too. The dress was tight from the waist up-it has a rounded low-cut neckline-the skirt flowed to the floor it was pink. The upper bodice part was embroidered with lavender 'lace'-Martha also called the hem along her canopy 'Lace'-the sleeves were tight to just above her elbow and then they dipped down almost touching the ground-her maroon hair was pulled into a low loose pony tail.  
  
"My oh my... you're beautiful Amber. Come now." Martha pulled Amber out of the room into a hallway, down another, right, left, right, into a room, out another door, right, right, left-or was it right...? Amber gave up and just kept walking-this place must be HUGE.  
  
"Here we are." Martha said smiling as she opened a door leading into a big room. Amber walked in unaware of the eyes n her-she smiles looking around. It was a domed room with floor-to-ceiling windows across from the entrance where she stood. Below her was a small set of stairs elegant in their own way. She then looked around the room. There was a long table full of people, about 20.  
  
"Hello highnesses, this is the ship wrecked gal. Her name's Amber," Martha gave her a slight push towards the stairs. Amber carefully descended the stairs.  
  
"Aye, thank you Martha." Said an elderly man with a kind but masked face. Martha left and Amber felt lost and alone. A boy walked over and bowed down to her taking her hand and leading her to a chair.  
  
"Aye, Thanks be to you to River." Said the kind old man. Seated two chairs from the right side of the king, Amber sat down next to a good- looking boy her age, possibly older. River sat on her other side. Amber looked at this boy called river. He had ear-length reddish-blonde hair that seemed to stay in his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful sea-green-blue color that reminded her of home. She smiled at him then heard a cough to her right and turned to the other youth.  
  
"Yes?" she asked politely but annoyed. She wanted to talk to River.  
  
"I am Prince Bryan, How are you feeling?" the boy said. Amber held back the urge to roll her eyes and instead smiled.  
  
"I am Amber, and I am feeling much better. But I just remember walking on the beach, then fainting because of some big...AHH!" Amber let out a slight scream as the 'beast' ran towards her again. She got up and started to back away but it jumped on top of her causing her to fall backwards and then it began to slobber all over her face. It continued to lick her face affectionately.  
  
"Matt! Come Here Boy!" A boy's voice called out. 'Matt? WHO'S MATT?' The beast licked her once more and ran over to the boy called River. Amber stood up her lavender eyes flashing-she had completely ignored the hand offered her by Prince Bryan. She stalked back to her seat-sat down, and quietly began to eat as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Are you all right?" The King asked kindly. Amber nodded sweetly completely ignoring Bryan. She smiled at River.  
  
"Matt? What sort of name is this for such a beast?" Amber asked.  
  
"Matt? He's a dog, and he's no beast." River said laughing slightly. Amber saw him stroking the 'dog' gently and reached out towards the dog, but changed her mind and pulled back slightly.  
  
"Does it bite?" River laughed again and shook his head no and she reached out-Matt turned towards her and licked her hand causing her to giggle. And her laugh causing everyone to stare at her.  
  
"You laugh reminds me of the Ocean. A clam sea after a storm." River said slightly blushing. Amber stopped laughing and looked around-it was her turn to blush now.  
  
"Sorry." She offered. Just like that everyone went back to eating. Amber looked out by the beach-the sea-a longing look in her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" River asked. Amber smiled and nodded. They excused themselves and headed for the beach with Matt.  
  
***  
  
The waves crashed sending a mist over them as a slight breeze blew her hair behind her. River blushed slightly and tore his eyes off of Amber.  
  
"So... where are you from?" He asked.  
  
"A far-a-way kingdom..." she sighed staring out at the water.  
  
"What's with the ocean? You look like your going to go and jump in it."  
  
"And what's your point? Maybe I am... what's your name? I'm Amber." She headed toward the ocean's waves slipping her feet into it.  
  
"Ok... I'm River." He said.  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Amber said.  
  
"Likewise I'm sure." River said as he stared stupidly as she raced into the waters diving down.  
  
"Amber? AMBER?! Great... now I have to get all wet!" He sighed running into the waves and diving down under. He saw her instantly. She walk lying on the bottom of the sea-sand caught up in the waves swirled around her in mystical movements with her maroon hair in contrast. She smiled up at him and went to the surface. He happily fallowed breaking threw the surface and sitting on a near by ½ submerged rock. Amber joined him laughing at his expressions.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" River said breathing harshly.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Mermaid Tale-Ariel? It was said she was once upon this very rock."  
  
"That's right, and then she fell in love with the princes...blah.... blah... blah."  
  
"Yes. It is just an old Fish Tail. I think the sea witch should have been Ariel's stepmother, and drove her away. More realistic."  
  
"No... Mermaids don't exist. Just like.... Humans flying threw the skies in a medal bird... or that the earth revolves around the sun with everything else doing just that-when we know the earth is the center of the universe." River theorized.  
  
"Well... I believe... no I KNOW mermaids exist... medal birds or the universe I'm not sure of. But I know mermaids exist." Amber stated. River laughed.  
  
"Really? Did a fishy tell you? And who's Guppy? You were talking about him the day I found you."  
  
"Ye... you know what? I'm not even going to bother. It's not like you'd believe me anyways." Amber retorted.  
  
"Really? Tell me, oh wise one, how do you know mermaids exist?" River asked teasingly.  
  
"Because... I've seen them. Mermen too. That's why I love the ocean. And Guppy IS a fish..." Amber said. River burst out laughing and out of nowhere Amber shoved him off the rock jumping into the waters after him. They both surfaced at the same time.  
  
"What was that for?" River yelped. Amber rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mermaids are as real as that fall..." Amber sighed.  
  
"Please give up all ready?" River asked, his sea-Green-Blue eyes shown like the waters around them.  
  
"How old are you River?"  
  
"17... and you?"  
  
"16... I have 4 other sisters, but all of them are older than myself. Flame is your age. You'd like her more than you like me."  
  
"Nope... you're too much fun." River said blushing slightly.  
  
"River? What if I could prove that mermaids existed? With something other than a push?" Amber asked.  
  
"I'd say go for it-not matter what is was... my motto is live as if you'll never die but act as if every day were your last... mother thinks it is-" He was cut off by Amber pressing her lips against his. He, at first, was in deep shock, but then he gave into her. He instantly saw... memories? It was of an old merman with five young mer-girls. One looked like Amber younger. Then one from, what he guessed, not so long ago of Amber running- or swimming from home. He was rushed back to reality when Amber pulled away. He glanced at her finger on his arm where a Amber ring settled.  
  
"Y-you.... A mermaid? But you have legs! I...you...she...it...who...what?" River stuttered. Amber laughed.  
  
"Come... We'll go to my room and talk." She pulled him towards shore holding onto his hand the whole way back to the palace. And he didn't seem to mind.  
  
***  
  
One Week Later...  
  
Amber shivered despite the sun's heat pouring down on them. She smiled at River. They were lying on the beach. Side by side just listening to the waves.  
  
"What's wrong? You can't possibly be cold!" River said in a mock- tone. Amber sighed looking at him.  
  
"I have the feeling someone's watching us. That spine shivering feeling." She shifted closer to him.  
  
"Do you mean it or are you just playing so I'll cuddle with you..." River joked looking around.  
  
"I fancy you not in that Way River." Amber said with a un-lady like snort.  
  
"Really? That kiss from earlier would suggest I have a fish after me!" River laughed.  
  
"I am not a fish! And talk of no such things openly ditz!" Amber scowled.  
  
"Really? Well I don't fancy you either!" River retorted.  
  
"I said I didn't fancy you in that WAY! Doesn't mean there is NO hope...unlikely but still there... anyways what family do you have here?" Amber said blushing as she covered her slip with a change of conversation.  
  
"Really? Ok... Martha is my Mom, and the head butler, Daniel, is my father... is there really a chance?"  
  
"I said it didn't I?" Amber said blushing more and more by the second. "I used to were a mask... not literally but I would hide my emotions really well... but since I've been with you I blush and laugh much more. I'm very happy." Amber said-her face was hot and she knew she must have looked like she had spent the entire day under the sun. River leaned forward and kissed her again. Amber smiled giving in this time. But they were interrupted by a loud noise of someone cleaning their throat.  
  
"Excuse my interruption."  
  
A/n: Aren't I evil? Guess who the interrupter is? HAHAHA! Evil-that I am! Ok. THANK YOU ALL! You all rock and I'm seriously SO SORRY I haven't updated in forever! ~*TOODLES*~  
XoXokrisxOxO 


	4. Deals with the Devil

A/N: HEY! Yea... just got back into my writing mood. I had a Bad case of writer's block, and I am terribly sorry for the long delay.  
  
Of Fins And Feet  
  
Chapter Three: Deals with the Devil  
  
"Excuse my interruption."  
  
Amber sadly pulled away and turned towards the intruder.  
  
"Yes?" Amber said looking up at him.  
  
"You should have more respect for you Prince, milady." Prince Bryan spoke sharply.  
  
"And *you* should have more 'respect' for young lovers." Amber retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Really? I'm surprised you haven't slept with the bastard yet... all the kissing and hugging... enough to make a man gag!" Bryan said accusingly.  
  
"Or enough to make a boy-such as yourself-jealous!" Amber accused.  
  
"Amber... let's go..." River suggested standing up and offering her his hand. Amber just nodded taking his hand and allowing him to help her up.  
  
"Come on Matt!" she called to the dog. Maybe there were other 'benefits' to having legs. She smiled at River her eyes holding his as the walked further down the beach. Little did she know this Prince didn't like the word 'no' or to be insulted.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning Amber woke up smiling. She grinned like a fool thinking of River and the adventure they'd have for today. She got up, washed and was dressed in a simple sundress with her hair in a low bun by the time Martha came to wake her normally.  
  
"Hello Martha... such a wonderful day! Where's River?" Amber said grinning. But her smile fell when she saw the pain shoot threw Martha's eyes. Those eyes. They were normally a happy gray-blue, but today they were dull and red, her eyes were puffy from crying. Amber hugged the elderly woman.  
  
"Oh Martha! What happened?" Amber asked sitting herself and the old lady on a sofa.  
  
"They've... taken... him... away!" Martha said threw sobs.  
  
"Taken? Taken whom Martha? Who did they take?" Amber asked trying to make since of it all.  
  
"R-River... the place guards took...they took-him-away!!!" she ended the last word with a sob. But Amber didn't hear her. Her eyes glazed over as she thought madly 'where? Why? River... gone? What did he do? NOTHING! I... he...um... Prince Bryan!' She glared.  
  
"I'll go find him. And I know just the imbecile to ask."  
  


* * *

  
Amber glared at the Prince as she walked into the empty library-all except for them.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing? I DEMAND to see River. NOW!!" Amber growled.  
  
"Tisk... Tisk... Tisk... do you *honestly* believe that *i* would let *you* see *my* prisoner? Perhaps we can arrange an agreement...?" Bryant teased.  
  
"What do you want?" Amber asked bluntly.  
  
"Something you're not willing to give... But I'll settle for less... for now anyways." Bryan said smirking,  
  
"What do you want Bryan?" She asked now glaring.  
  
"You to be my escort to the ball. In exchange for you to visit your lover two times a day prior to the day of the ball. Deal?"  
  
"Deal... take me to him... NOW!" Amber shouted. Bryan nods and leads her away down many hallways, corridors, and hidden doors until they reached a stairway.  
  
" It's down these steps. Fallow me." He climbed down the steps Amber fallowing him quickly.  
  
"River?" Amber whispered. "Where is he Bryan?" She glared at him. He opened a door a few cells down from them. Amber ran to it and saw River chained to the wall-his hand and feet with shackles on them. He looks so helpless. She ran to him hugging him, not realizing he had been asleep.  
  
"Amber? Is that you... ouch...?" River said. Amber held back tears.  
  
"What did they do to you? Why are you here?" Amber asked holding his face in her hands and noticing his clothes where torn with blood patches.  
  
"Who did this to you?" she gently traced a bruise on his jaw.  
  
"I was taken from my rooms late last night... someone was robbed and I was blamed. They found a gold ring in my room-a Duchess's. I was framed. The prince... he ordered to have me whipped. Then beaten." River said wincing. Amber traced his lips with her finger.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I've condemned myself to save you, and I haven't helped either of us." Amber said.  
  
"What do you mean Amber?"  
  
"The Prince... he offered me the chance at seeing you 2 times a day prior to the ball that I shall have to escort him to. That's in less than 2 weeks. How I shall see you after than... I do not know."  
  
"Amber... it was a trap. But I thank you dearest. If you hadn't come I would have gone mad." River said. Amber looked up into his beautiful eyes, and kissed him. Not like the normal peck, a kiss like lovers do. A passionate, lustful kiss, and she didn't even stop upon the Prince's return to retrieve her.  
  
"Ahem...?" Amber I ignored him and continued to kiss River who was gladly ignoring the man who condemned him to this place. Amber slowly pulled away, in doing so she ended the passionate kiss with smaller still affectionate kisses.  
  
"I'll be back, and I'll bring you mother. She's worried out of her mind." Amber promised. She then left with one more kiss to River, then fallowing Bryan back to the library began to plot how to get him out.  
  
"That was disgusting!" Bryan shouted at her looking as if he had just caught he cheating.  
  
"What? Me kissing my courtier? I see nothing wrong with that." Amber retorted.  
  
"I think I should cancel your visit for tonight...."  
  
"Really? I can then refuse to go to the ball with you and explain to the king how you FRAMED River!"  
  
"Fine! The deal is on. Do you have any *more* requests?"  
  
"Yes... please Bryan. Let me take his mother to visit."  
  
"Aye-it shall be done. What else?"  
  
"Let me sleep in the cell tonight. I won't loose myself to him in that cell or tonight. You have my word on all I own." Amber pleaded.  
  
"Aye-We shall see. Good Bye." Amber nodded and left to find Martha.  
  
A/N: FUN! Huh? I LoVe it! Yay! Ok. Buh-bye lataz! ( 


End file.
